


These Small Hours (These Twists And Turns Of Fate)

by sarahalwaysx3



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (nothing graphic or sexual), AOS Fic Exchange, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Just to be safe, Slightly AUish, TW: very brief mention of nakedness, but mostly canon compliant, tw: alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahalwaysx3/pseuds/sarahalwaysx3
Summary: When a dangerous mission gives way to a night of drinking, Daisy drunkenly expresses her feelings for Trip after having almost lost him. But how will he react?





	These Small Hours (These Twists And Turns Of Fate)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinceresapphire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/gifts).



> Dear sinceresapphire! I had so much fun writing your prompt for the AOS Fic Exchange! I really hope you’ll enjoy this little fic, I’m so glad I got to write for you!
> 
> Prompt: Hurt/Comfort

“I think you've had enough.”

The sound of Trip's voice behind her makes her incredibly happy. Her chest fills with a warm, bubbly feeling that has nothing to do with the alcohol.

Coulson had given the team the night and the following morning off after completing a mission, and so Daisy, Trip and Fitzsimmons had decided to check out the bar nearby the base. Fitzsimmons had left an hour ago, but Trip had stayed behind to keep an eye on Daisy.

Now she beams up at him as he steps next to her. He offers her this bright smile of his that makes her want to rip his clothes off right there and then.

Daisy blames the alcohol for this specific thought.

Her beam turns into a pout when suddenly her beer bottle slips away from her fingers and ends up in Trip's hand.

“Hey!”, she exclaims, indignation in her voice, “I was g’nna drink tha’!”

“I don't think so.” Trip pushes her drink across the bar, as far away from her as possible, then hands the bar tender some cash and pulls her to her feet. “I’m taking you home.”

“Oooh!” Daisy shrieks in delight. “I was hopin’ for tha’ all night.”

Trip lets out one of his deep, earth-moving laughs that sounds like it comes straight from his heart.

Again, alcohol speaking.

Trip wraps one of his arms - _big, big, muscular arms that could do a loooot of really great… hush, Daisy_ – around her waist and lifts her off of the chair easily. “C’mon girl, let’s get you home.”

As soon as she is forced to stand on her own two feet, the bar in front of Daisy's eyes begins spinning uncontrollably and her left leg caves in beneath her.

"Trip", she whimpers and clutches his arm tightly, "you need to get me out of here."

Hearing the desperation in her voice, Trip must've figured what is about to happen, because he props her up against his side and more or less drags her out of the bar.

The second the cool air touches Daisy's face, her stomach twists and her guts turn inside out.

Trip is right behind her, gently holding back her hair and rubbing the spot between her shoulder blades in consistent circles.

"Shhh, it's okay", he repeats over and over as she throws up.

She coughs and spits, cold sweat pearling on her forehead. When the only thing coming up her throat is bile, she allows herself to stumble back a few steps and lean against Trip.

His one hand is still roaming her back, but he is now using the other one to lightly wipe some stray strands of hair off of her sweaty forehead.

"You're okay", he whispers, and it almost sounded as if he is trying to convince himself more than her.

Once Daisy's breathing has calmed down to an almost normal level, Trip pulls her back very carefully, not sure if she'd be able to walk on her own. He slowly leads her across the street to where they had parked the black SHIELD car and sends silent 'Thank yous' to God that Fitzsimmons had decided to walk the couple of miles back to the base.

"Do you think you'll be okay if I drive very slow?", he asks, once he's gotten her into the car.

Not entirely trusting her voice, Daisy only nods her head in response and sinks deeper into the car seat. She feels extremely embarrassed that Trip had to see her like this.

Trip keeps his promise and never drives above 20 miles per hour, ignoring the furious honking behind him.

It takes them a little while to get back to the base, and when they arrive there it is entirely silent, save from the sound of their own steps. Trip's light and smooth, Daisy's unstable and stumbling.

Trip leads her to her room and opens the door for her. Once he has gently sat her down on the bed, he ruffles through the mess in her wardrobe and pulls out a pair of pajama shorts and an oversized t-shirt - which he recognizes as his own. He frowns and wonders where she'd gotten it from, but he doesn't comment on it.

He puts the clean clothes down next to where Daisy is sitting on the bed and lowers himself down on his knees in front of her. He carefully puts one hand on her leg before he speaks softly: "You should change out of these clothes, okay? I'll be right back, I promise."

He's gone the next second, and she feels a sudden emptiness come over her. He had barely left and she already feels like something is missing.

The mission they'd gotten back from that afternoon had been bad. So bad, that for six and a half horrible minutes Daisy had believed Trip didn't make it. She had sat in the QuinJet, her heart pounding in her throat and she had truly believed that he was dead, that he hadn't made it. But then Trip had run out with nothing more than a scratch on his upper leg, and the weight of the world had been lifted off Daisy's shoulders.

The quiet knock on the door startles her, and she isn't quick enough to realize that so far she had only managed to take of her blouse before Trip re-enters her bedroom.  

"Oh", he breathes out when he sees her sitting on her bed, dressed in only her jeans and her bra, "I'm sorry." He is holding a full glass of water and a bottle of ibuprofen, and with the light from the hallway shining into the room from behind him, he truly looks like a God to her. 

Daisy tries to get up from the bed, but her legs won't carry her, so she collapses back onto the mattress. With three long strides, Trip is next to her, the water and the pills placed on the night stand, and his hand gently on the small of her back, the warmth of his palm against her naked skin. For some reason, it immediately calms her, evens out her breathing and makes her relax into his touch. 

"Better?", Trip asks softly after a minute, and Daisy nods. He gives her the smile she loves so much, and for the first time she grows fully aware that it isn't the same smile he gives Jemma, or Bobbi or Elena, or anyone, really. This is a different kind of smile, and Daisy decides there and then that she wants to be the only person in the world he would ever look at like that. 

Before she really knows what she's doing, her head drops to his shoulder and she buries her face in the crook of his neck. Feeling more intoxicated by his smell than by the alcohol circulating through her veins, the words just start spilling out of her.  

"I almost lost you today", Daisy whimpers, tears pooling in her eyes. "And it – it felt like – like my heart was being – torn apart inside of me." Her words are now interrupted by shuddering sobs. "I don't ever – ever want to feel like that again. Please – I don't want to lose you. I can't." 

When Trip's arms tighten around her, she thinks she should probably feel embarrassed about being in only her bra, but instead all she feels is his breathing and his heart beat. 

"I'm here", he whispers into her hair, "you're not losing me, okay? I promise."

Daisy isn't exactly sure what triggers it. Maybe it's the sound of his promise. Maybe it's the feeling of his hand against her skin. Maybe it's simply just the alcohol. But suddenly she is kissing him, and all she really knows is how good it feels, how right.

It takes her a few seconds to realize the thing that isn't right. Trip has stiffened next to her, his hand fallen off of her lower back. Daisy's heart stings, but she's unwilling to let go just yet.

She pushes a little harder against his mouth, but she doesn't receive the desired response.

Trip pulls further away from her and sighs heavily. "Daisy-"

"Please", she whimpers, not letting him finish. "Please let me. Just this once."

Instead of giving in to her begging, Trip gently takes hold of her wrists and removes her hands from his chest. Then, he reaches up to push a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

His smile is soft and caring when he speaks. "It's not that I don't want to. I do. But you're drunk and vulnerable right now. I would feel like I'm taking advantage of that and that's not how I want this." There's a short pause before he adds: "If you still wanna kiss me in the morning, I'll be there."

Daisy feels the tears threatening to escape the corners of her eyes and she squeezes them close until Trip nudges her arm. When she opens her eyes again, he's handing her the shirt and the shorts he'd taken out earlier.

Furiously wiping at her eyes, she takes the fresh clothes and Trip turns away as she changes. When she's done and finally lays down on her bed, he helps her pull up the blanket and gently brushes a strand of hair away from her forehead.

The sleep is already pulling at her every muscle and making her eyelids heavy, but Daisy still manages to whisper: "How are you so perfect?"

Trip chuckles, low and warm, before he responds: "It's easy with you."

Daisy can barely manage to keep her eyes open any longer, but she can feel Trip press a soft kiss to the top of her head just before the sleep pulls her under.

She doesn't know exactly how much time has passed, but when she wakes up in the morning, Trip is gone and the only thing reminding her that the last night has happened is a buzzing headache.

With a deep sigh, Daisy wrings herself out of bed. On her nightstand, she finds water and ibuprofen, and she gratefully flushes down two of the pills before making her way out of her door.

She tries his room first, but when she opens the door after knocking quietly, Trip isn't there. She looks for him in the sparring room next, but again, she has no luck. Instead, she finds Bobbi and Mack in the middle of an intense training session.

"Have either of you seen Trip?", Daisy shouts over to them, just as Mack takes a kick to the chest.

"Not in a while", Bobbi pants, dodging a punch to the face. "Check the kitchen."

Daisy follows Bobbi's advice, and as she nears the small kitchen area of the base, the smell of breakfast reaches her nose.

When she rounds the corner, Trip doesn't notice her right away, as he is busy arranging the scrambled eggs next to two slices of buttered toast on a plate. When he finally does turn around, a wide smile spreads across his face. It's the same smile she'd seen the night before.

"Ah! Just the person I was about to go find."

Daisy can't help but smirk to herself. Of course he'd cook her breakfast. What else could possibly have made him any more perfect?

With a grateful smile, Daisy accepts the plate as she sits down on one of the chairs across from Trip. "You didn't have to do this, Trip. Especially since I'm pretty sure that I puked on your shoes last night. I should be making you breakfast."

He laughs at that, even though she was only half joking. "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to."

For a while, they share a comfortable silence while Daisy eats her eggs and Trip starts brewing fresh coffee. When he's done, he walks around the table and places one steaming hot mug in front of Daisy.

Before he can return to the other side of the table, however, she takes a deep breath and takes hold of his arm, careful not to spill his own coffee.

"Last night", she begins, hesitating only for a brief moment, "did you mean what you said before I fell asleep?"

Trip's expression turns from a questioning one to a warm grin. "Every word."

Taking his response as the reassurance she needed, Daisy lift herself off of her chair. She gently grabs Trip's coffee mug and places it on the table next to them. Then, with her smile spreading wider, she pushes herself up on her tip toes and lightly presses her lips to his.

This time, she isn't met with resistance. She isn't pushed away. Instead, Trip responds by cupping each side of her face with his hands and returning her kiss, softly moving his lips against hers.

When Daisy finally pulls away to catch her breath, he runs one hand down her cheek and twists a strand of her hair around his index finger.

"You know", he says seriously, sounding slightly out of breath as well, "you do owe me a new pair of shoes."

Daisy snorts out loud at the unexpected comment and drops her forehead against his chest. As she wraps both her around Trip, she can feel his body vibrating with laughter.

"I can live with that."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: @triqdaisy


End file.
